Character Overload
by Olivia deLuca
Summary: The characters from the Mortal Instruments and the Hunger Games go to Hogwarts. Takes place during Harry's second year of Hogwarts. OOC. AU.
1. The Letters Arrive

**Author's Note: **_I am not Cassandra Clare, Suzanne Collins, or J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything._

_Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Hodge Starkweather, Jocelyn Fray, and other characters mentioned, including, but not limited to Maryse Lightwood and Luke Garroway all belong to Cassandra Clare, who I am not._

_Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Mrs. Mellark and other characters mentioned, including, but not limited to, Peeta Mellark's brothers and his father all belong to Suzanne Collins, who I also am not._

_All settings mentioned from the Harry Potter Universe, including, but not limited to, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry belong to J.K. Rowling. Minerva McGonagall also belongs to her as well does the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Letters Arrive<strong>

The tawny owl flew threw the open window and landed on the small wooden table, a parchment envelope clutched in its beak. I slowly stepped away from the bird, soon finding myself up against the wall.

"Mom?" I called out, squinting my eyes at the envelope.

Ms. Clary Fray

751 Cleveland Street

Brooklyn, New York

Apartment 3

"_Mom_!" I called out again, louder. The owl cocked its head at me and walked towards the edge of the table.

"What?" my mom finally responded.

"There's an _owl _in my _room_!"

I could hear my mom sigh, even from the kitchen. "So let it out!"

"But-but it has an envelope! With _my name_ on it!"

I heard a chair screech back and my mom, Jocelyn, came flying into the room. She paled when she saw the owl and slowly, ever so slowly, she walked towards it, her hand held out in front of her, ready to grab the envelope. As soon as she did, the owl turned and flew out the window. My mom stood staring at my name on the front.

"Mom?" I repeated for the third time.

Having woken from her reverie, she tore open the envelope. Her eyes flitting past the page, I heard my heart pounding in my ears. She lowered the papers and said to me, "Clary honey, there's something I need to tell you."

She walked to me, her handing grasping mine. Together, we walked back to the kitchen. We sat down at the worn-down table.

"I don't know how to tell you this but-" She stopped. I smiled at her.

My mom smiled back, taking my hand in hers again. I glanced down to my hand and then back to her. "Clary, you're a witch."

I let out a laugh. "Mom, you're so funny." I saw the serious look on her face. "Mom?"

"It's true, you are a witch. It explains all the things you can do that others can't. All the—all the strange things you can do."

"But-but, that can't be true. It makes no sense. Witches aren't real. _Magic_ isn't real. What are you going to tell me next? That you're a witch, too, and we're secretly hiding from an evil wizard who's out to kill us?"

"Clarissa, what I say is true. Let me prove it to you." Jocelyn stood from the table, and walked over to a counter. She opened the drawer, pulling out a wooden stick.

"Mom, what are you going to do with that stick? It can't do anything."

She pointed the stick at a wooden spoon lying on a counter and said, "Accio wooden spoon."

The spoon went zooming towards her, and she caught it in her hand. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened. I sat there, just staring at my mom.

"Do you see now, Clary? We're both witches. And this letter you got, it's an invitation to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, in Britain..." I continued gaping at her. "Here, I'll read you the letter. It says, 'Dear Miss Fray, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September first. We await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress.' Clary, close your mouth."

I obeyed my mother and took a deep, unsteady breath. "So-so this Hogwarts, it's in Britain? How am I going to get there? We live in Brooklyn! In New York. In the _United States._"

"Clare-Bear, Luke lives in London. I'll go with you to London to help get you situated. Like—he's a wizard. He'll be able to help you too. When the school year ends, you are going to fly back here. Do you understand?"

"Mom, this is no time for rash decisions! You can't just send me off to Britain for a whole school year." In a softer voice I said, "I'll only have the summer to spend with you. Mom, I'll miss you." I looked up at my mom, seeing tears in her eyes. My heart constricted.

"Clary, you listen to me. Hogwarts is a good school. It's probably the safest place to be right now..." She trailed off.

"But mom, Hogwarts is in Britain! Why can't I just go to another school? Something closer to you. There have to be—wait, what do you mean it's one of the safest places? What is there that would make a place unsafe?"

o.O.o

I punched buttons on the Super Nintendo controller like a maniac. Soon enough, the Lupus died and I whooped in happiness. Suddenly, I heard a scream from my kitchen. Throwing down the control, I ran into the kitchen, to see my mom backed up against the refrigerator and a chocolate owl perched on the table, a letter tied to its leg. I heard someone thundering down the stairs and I turned to see my sister.

"Mom? Everything o-" She blinked at the owl on the table. It blinked back.

"Sh—should some one take the letter?" I whispered. Painstakingly, my mom inched over to us, towards the door frame.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. It could hurt you," my mother, always the one to worry, said.

"But—but, it flew _in_ didn't it? And if it was going to hurt us, wouldn't it have done it already?"

"We haven't given it a reason to."

The owl stuck out its leg with the tied letter. It hooted.

"Mom, seriously, I think it wants us to take the letter."

My sister volunteered. My mom held her back.

"Mom, if it tries anything I'll just come running back. And if I get hurt any ways, take me to the hospital," my sister pushed.

My mom mulled it over for a moment before slowly nodding. My sister marched towards the still bird, and, hesitantly, untied the letter from it. She glanced at it and, looking at me, said, "It's—it's for you. It says Simon Lewis and our address."

I blinked a couple of times. Finally, the realization had dawned on me. This bird, this—this owl, had brought a letter addressed to _me_. It seemed odd. Last I heard, owls didn't deliver letters and they were nocturnal, so what was wrong with this owl I had no idea. I held my hand out. Rebecca walked to me and handed it over.

Simon Lewis

30 Essex Street

Brooklyn, New York

"Uh..."

"Open it," someone whispered.

I turned the envelope over to see it wax-sealed. The owl hooted once again, and I looked up to see it standing on both legs once again. It blinked at me. I tore my attention back to the envelope and—my heart thudding, my brows furrowed—slipped my finger under the flap. Soon enough, the seal came undone and the letter itself was in my hands.

There were two pieces of parchment paper. Each was filled with a tidy, scrawling script. The first page was the basic. A greeting, an explanation, and a closing. The second page contained a list of supplies. All sorts of odd things, really. Words popped out at me. _Standard Book of Spells, magical herbs, beasts, wand, telescope, cat, toad. _I turned back to the first page.

_Dear Mr. Simon Lewis, _it greeted.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

_ "_Simon?"

I looked up at my mom. Her face was pale, her eyes wide. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek.

"What does this mean?" my sister, Rebecca, asked.

I looked at her. I blinked quickly a couple of times. "How should I know?"

"Well," my mom interjected, "we'll just have to wait and see." She was quiet for a moment. "Haven't you ever noticed that Clary can do odd things too?" She waved her hand at the letter. "Maybe she knows something about this."

I glanced down at my feet. "I suppose so. I'm going to call her."

I began walking to the phone, but my mom's arm pushed me back. "And what do we do with the bird?"

My mom couldn't be serious. I wasn't even expecting the letter. Didn't even know what this Hogwarts was. How was I to know what to do with the bird? I blinked and lazily shrugged a shoulder. "Get rid of it?"

"Maybe...maybe the owl's waiting for an answer." Her eyes drifted over my shoulder to the chocolate brown owl. I turned my head to it, seeing if it knew the answer. It hooted. I took that as a yes.

I sighed, looked for some paper and a pen, and sat down at the table. I wrote a quick letter to this Minerva McGonagall, asking what this meant, how I would get there, if the school was even real, for that matter, and asking how I would get my supplies if I had no idea how to get them. I squinted around the room for a bit, looking for an envelope. Standing to look for one, I noticed my mother and sister were still in the same positions, standing at the door. I motioned with my hands to continue what they had been doing earlier and with that, my sister headed upstairs once again and my mom sat down at the kitchen table. Opening a drawer, I found what I was looking for. I quickly scribbled a name and address. Not knowing an exact address, I just wrote the name of the school. I quickly tied it back to the bird's leg and it took off out the window, soaring through the sky.

I turned back around to my mom. "_Now,_ I will call Clary." I strode over to the phone and quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Fray, could I please talk to Clary?"

"I'm sorry, Simon but not now. Could you call back in about twenty?"

"Sure, Ms. Fray."

And with that, I clicked off the phone and headed back to the living room.

….

"Hello?"

"Hey, Simon." Clary's voice filled my ears.

"You okay? You seem kind of worried."

"Um..yeah. I'm fine. Look, there's—there's something you should know..."She drifted off.

I slid my hand down my face. "Yeah, I need to tell you something too. Something kind of weird happened today. But, uh—you go first."

I heard her take in a breath and exhale slowly. "So, have you ever noticed that I can do odd things? Like, when I get angry?"

I nodded, quickly realizing that she couldn't see me. "Yeah..."

"Well, it's because I'm a witch. You see, today, this owl flew into my room with a letter a-"

"Wait, an owl flew into your room? With a letter? That happened to me too! Was it from some lady named Minerva McGonagall? What a whack-job."

"Well, Simon... uh, it's real. I'm a witch, my mom's a witch. Apparently, you're a wizard. Luke's a wizard too. I'm—I think I'm-"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Clary?"

"EmgongtahHogwerts."

"What?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts," she repeated, slower.

"I'm coming over."

o.O.o.

"Jace! Jace! They're here! Our letters from Hogwarts! They're here!"

I scrambled up from my seat and took the letter from Izzy's waving hand. I flipped the envelope over to see my name scrawled there:

Mr. Jace Lightwood

34 Bane Boulevard

Brooklyn, New York

My heart felt like it would explode with happiness. I looked at Izzy to see she was already tearing her envelope open. Carefully, I slipped a finger under the candle wax-sealed envelope flap and opened it. Slowly, I pulled out the letter and threw the empty envelope to the floor. I glanced at Izzy.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Dear Isabelle Lightwood-"

"Dear Jace Lightwood-"

We spoke in unison.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September first. We await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress."

I looked back at Izzy who gave me a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. I smiled back. She turned around, screaming for Hodge. I followed her, my feet not making a sound.

We found him in the library. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book. Of course. "Hodge!" Isabelle screamed again. He looked up expectantly at us.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I yelled out with enthusiasm, "We got our Hogwarts letters!"

"Congratulations!" Hodge exclaimed, standing up. He came over to us and gave Izzy and I each hugs.

"Hodge, when can go to Diagon Alley?" Izzy said, exasperated.

"Isabelle, you must be patient. We still have to send an owl back. We also need to buy plane tickets. We can't just up and leave. We'll have to call Maryse first."

"_Then_ can we leave?"

"Izzy, remember, patience. Go. Run off. I'm busy." Hodge pointed to the door.

Izzy slumped out of the room. I looked back at Hodge, shrugged, and went after her.

o.O.o

I strode into the kitchen. "Prim!" I yelled. "Get that bird out of the house!" I ran to the kitchen table, onto which the owl perched, and shooed it away. It didn't even blink. "Shoo! Go away! _Out_! _Get __out_-"

"Katniss!" I looked at Prim, a face of determination upon her. "That bird has a letter. It has a letter to you. And leave it alone. It hasn't done anything to you."

"Prim, stop talking such nonsense. Why would an _owl_ have a letter? Owls. Are. _Nocturnal. _They. Don't. Carry. _Mail_."

"Well, this one isn't. Here's your letter. It's got your name on it," Prim huffed out, shoving an envelope into my stomach and stomping out the door.

Bringing the letter to the light, I saw that it _did_ have my name on it. I turned it over. It was sealed with candle wax. My brows furrowed. Hesitantly, I tore it open. There were two pieces of paper, each filled with neat, curly hand-writing.

_Dear Ms. Everdeen, _it read._ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress._

The letter slipped from my fingers.

o.O.o

I twirled the fork around my fingers. Involuntarily, I let out a long, loud sigh.

"Peeta, finish your food," my mother repeated for the dozenth time.

"But mom-"

"Peeta."

I speared a chunk of scrambled eggs with my fork and stuffed it into my mouth. Suddenly, a brown bird flew in from an open window, coming straight for me. I scrambled up from my chair, dropping my fork on the table, It clattered. The bird dropped a letter at my feet and flew out the window. Stomping, my mom went for the open window, slamming it shut. She turned back to me, her teeth clenched and said, "What does it say?" I bent to pick it up, a queasy feeling in my stomach. Tearing open the envelope, I felt my mom's angry presence put her hand on her hip and begin to tap her foot. My breath shaky, I read the letter out to her. When I glanced up at her, I saw my mother biting her lip, her hand raking through her blonde hair. Her foot tapped no longer. "Mom?" I managed.

Her eyes flew to me. "I suppose—I suppose we should tell your father is time to go to England. We'll have to get your brothers' things too." She sighed.

I nodded numbly. Despite my nervousness, I'd been anxiously waiting for this letter the whole summer. I'd constantly pegged my father and two older brothers, asking when my letter would come from Hogwarts. Each and every time, they'd tell me to have patience, and that it would come eventually. Their answers did nothing to subdue my my anxiousness. If possible, it only increased it.

But now, with the letter clutched in my hand and phrases from the letter running through my mind, I couldn't help but feel scared. Scared at the thought of what house I would be placed in. Would I be in the same house as my brothers? Or would I be placed in another? Would others from District Twelve be there? What if Katniss was there?

_Katniss..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Where's Magnus? Where's Alec? Where's Gale? I'll get to them, I promise. Also, I know that somemost/all of the characters are pretty OOC. Jace WILL develop a talent and he will start having a smart mouth. You'll start to see Clary's interest in art in the next few chapters as well as Isabelle's obsession with clothes and messy rooms. :) This is my first fanfic, so be harsh. Really. I could use the comments so I can improve my writing. **

**Also, on my profile I have some polls up about which house you think the characters should be in. You can give up to three answers if you can't decide on one. I don't think I'll have, like, 8 polls up at once though. So for Magnus, Gale and Alec, just comment on here telling me which house you think they should be in along with your review. Or no review. Just tell me which house you think Gale, Magnus, and Alec should be in. **

**Thanks. :)**


	2. Diagon Alley: Clary & Simon

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

My mom explained everything. Years ago, there was an evil wizard named Voldemort who went around, killing people. All kinds of people: wizards, witches, Muggles—the non-magical people. He also had this cult of people who called themselves Death Eaters, who went around doing his bidding, helping him kill these innocent people. In 1981, Voldemort attempted to kill a baby boy by the name of Harry Potter. Even though he did manage to kill Harry's parents, his failed to murder the baby boy who was only one year old.

My mom had been part of a secret organization that was dedicated to bringing the downfall of Voldemort. She wouldn't tell me the name of it. My dad had been part of the organization, too, but then something went wrong and he (literally) joined the dark side. Before he switched over, though, they got married and my brother Jonathon was born soon after. With his birth, my mother realized that it wasn't safe to be around Valentine anymore. She tried to leave him, but he found out about her plan and stopped her. She talked to Luke, who had been part of the organization also, and together, they formulated a plan to get her away from him. When she found out she was pregnant with me, the plan was quickly put into action, and she moved here, to New York.  
>"Clary? Are you ready?" My mom's voice came from her room.<p>

"Almost!"

I heard footsteps near my room. There were three quick raps on my door.

"Come in!"

"Clary, honey, why don't you go see if Simon will be able to go with us?"

I nodded.

A week had passed since Simon and I had gotten our letters. Finding out we were both going was, well, _awesome._ My mom, having already gone through the whole process herself, explained everything to Simon's mom. She went on to say that if she—Simon's mom—allowed him, my mom could take him to London to get his supplies and send him off to school. His mom said she would think about it. Two nights ago, Ms. Lewis called back, saying she would allow him to go, but she was going also. She wanted to see him off.

Now, we were going to the airport to fly to London. My mom said that although there were other means wizards could get around, she didn't want us to Apparate—whatever that was—because we were underaged. We wouldn't take the "Floo network" either because she didn't have "floo powder". Or a fireplace for that matter. She also didn't think there were any "port keys" anywhere nearby. And we most definitely couldn't fly broomsticks—though I wanted to. We had to go the Muggle way.

"Clary, where are your bags?"

"They're in my room."

I walked over to the phone and dialed Simon's number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. It's really just Rebecca left. She got into the shower later so…"

"Well, she needs to hurry up. We need to leave in half an hour."

Simon was quiet for a moment. I assumed he nodded. "Okay," he said after a while. With that he clicked off the phone.

…

Twenty minutes later, we had arrived at the airport. As my mom went to go check us in, I stood staring at the bustling people. There were men and women in suits who carried a suitcase or two. Some carried a brief case. Groups of people stood around, saying their goodbyes. I saw people crying. I saw people with headphones over their ears, listening to their Walkman. I saw people checking last minute stuff.

I looked over at Simon. He was gawking. Following his line of gaze, I saw a black haired girl with matching eyes. Standing with her was another black haired boy, but with blue eyes. He looked a little older than her. Next to him was a lion. Not really a lion. But the boy sure did remind me of one. He had gold hair and gold skin and gold eyes. He was all gold. He took my eleven year old breath away. I sighed. I noticed an older woman. She was probably the mother of the two lack haired children. I had no idea who the "lion" could be. He didn't look anything like them. He could be a cousin or a friend. An adopted brother?

"Clary, Simon, let's go sit down," I heard Ms. Lewis' voice say from behind us. We turned and followed her. Before reaching our seats, I glanced back at the golden haired boy and met his piercing eyes. I blushed and turned back.

…

An hour later, a lady went on the intercom to announce that our plane was boarding. Soon after, we were on the plane, searching for our seats, us five. We passed the golden haired boy and his group. I blushed again.

…

Someone was shaking my shoulder. The grip was tight and my head lolled back and forth. "Clary, we're almost there." Simon's soft voice reached my ears.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"One a.m, New York time, five a.m. London time."

I blinked my eyes open and yawned. Quickly, I slapped my hand over my eyes and muttered, "Close the window."

"Technically, you can't open the window, so then I can't close it. But I _can_ shut the blind if you want."

Taking my hands off my eyes, I glared at my best friend. He shut the blind quickly. I mumbled a quiet "thanks."

…

People bustled along the busy alley way. Small shops lined the cobblestone street bearings signs with the shop's name. In the distance was a white marble building with the word "Gringotts" etched into the façade. It stood out like the moon in the night sky. There were all kinds of shops. There was once called Flourish and Blott's, another with a sign that read Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and cluster of birds around it. "Ollivander's" another sign read. There was an apothecary. There was a shop that sold broom sticks.

"Well," my mother said, "This is Diagon Alley."

I glanced at Simon. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaping open. His mother and Rebecca stood behind him, wearing the same expression.

"Muggles," I head Luke mutter. He wore an amused expression as he looked at the trio.

We'd already dropped our bags off at his house. Simon and I had been far too excited to do anything but pester my mom about when we would be able to get our school things. When we got our answer, we asked if we could go straight away, instead of "in a few days". It was an _urgent_matter after all. Finally, after constant begging and bothering, my mom reluctantly agreed to take us later. Well, it was later and here we were in Diagon Alley.

I tugged on my mom's arm. "Come on. Let's go. Let's _go._ _Before_ all the shops close."

She looked down at me. "And how do you suppose we'll pay for everything?"

I rubbed my chin in thought. I heard Simon laughing behind me.

"Clary," Luke said to me, "Do you see that building over there?" He pointed. It was Gringotts. I nodded. "That's a bank. Your mother and I both have our own separate vaults in there _full_ of Wizarding money."

Luke and my mom started heading to the white marble building. We followed close behind. When we got there, Luke and my mom stopped short. I followed their line of gaze. Standing a few feet in front of them was a black-haired boy with circular eye glasses. There was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Standing around him was a red-haired boy and a bushy-haired girl. There was also another red-haired girl and identical twin boys who looked to be a few years older than me. With the same hair was another boy, who whore a vest and a badge on it. Next to him were a plump woman and a tall skinny man, both of whom had the same red hair. Standing off to the side was a nervous looking couple, both of whom kept glancing at the bushy-haired girl as if to make sure she was still there. Luke and my mom started towards the black-haired boy with the odd glasses. He turned to them. Luke stuck his hand out.

"Luke Garroway. Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter."

They shook hands. My mom introduced herself after.

"This is my daughter, Clary," she said in a shaky voice pointing me out. The whole group turned to me.[and] I felt my cheeks heat up. "In the year right before you; her first year. And this is her friend Simon and his sister Rebecca and his mother." They nervously waved hello. "Muggles," she whispered to the boy.

"Muggles you say?" said the eldest red-haired man, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, Arthur, leave the people alone," the plump woman pleaded. She put a hand on his chest as if to stop him.

He glanced at her and then to Ms. Lewis and Rebecca, then back to the woman. He turned to Ms. Lewis, pushing past the plump woman. "Please, could you tell me the function of a _rubber__duck_?"

Ms. Lewis looked flabbergasted. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but the plump woman stopped her. "Don't answer that. Arthur, let the kind people have their peace."

"But Molly—"

"Arthur."

With that, Arthur hung his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and went to stand behind Molly. She turned to my mom. "I'm sorry; did you say your daughter is entering her first year?" My mom nodded and Molly smiled. "What a coincidence! It's Ginny's first year too." She pointed to the red-haired girl.

"I hope I don't confuse them," Simon muttered from behind me. We all turned to him. "What with their hair," he added.

Everyone glanced from me to Ginny, from Ginny to me. Our faces flared up. Laughter filled our ears as it spilled out of everyone's mouths. We were quiet after that, everyone just kind of staring at everyone.

Finally, my mom said, "Well, we really have to get going. Lots to buy." She held up the supply lists.

Molly agreed. The huge group began to march off, but then turned around and said, "Weasley. Molly Weasley." She held out her hand and my mom shook it. She marched off once more, up the steps to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Luke puckered his lips, "Looks like we're headed the same way," and climbed the steps to the grand door in front of which stood a goblin dressed in scarlet and gold. After passing through the door, we faced another set of doors, both of which were silver. On the doors was an engraving that read:

"_Enter,__stranger,__but__take__heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay moat dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Got that, kids?" Simon and I shook our heads slowly.

A pair of goblins stood in front of these doors too. Bowing, the two goblins opened the set of doors, our eyes catching on the sight of hundreds more goblins in a vast marble hall. These goblins stood on high stools, which were used to reach the top of the long counter they sat behind. Some sat scribbling in ledgers, others weighed coins on brass scales, and yet others examined stones through eye glasses. Doors stood everywhere, too many to count, so many leading to different places, different rooms.

I saw the large Weasley group standing of a goblin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to it. My mom and Luke walked up to a goblin that seemed to not really be doing anything and said, "We wish to enter vault six hundred seventy-three."

"Key?"

And out my mom pulled a bronze key from her pocket. A bronze key and an old-fashioned one at that. She placed it in front of the goblin who then held it up to his little eye, examining it. Promptly, he hopped down from his tall stool and demanded, "Come with me."

We followed him out through a door and into a large cavernous space. He whistled and not long after a clattering sound filled our ears. It turned out to be a cart, which seemed both too unstable to carry all six of us and too small to carry all six of us. The small goblin turned to us. It stood shorter than me.

"Sorry, some of you will have to stay behind." Almost immediately, the Lewis family stepped back. Their faces shone pale and their eyes revealed both fear and awe. The goblin nodded, "I guess it's settled. The rest of you, please climb aboard."

Soon, we were speeding along the rickety railway tracks. We sped up and down, left to right, always on the brink of death and never quite reaching it. Our deaths seemed to be a dark fall to the bottom of an abyss.

Finally, our little cart came to a stop. The goblin stepped out first and unlocked the door to vault number 673. He opened the door and a little gasp escaped my lips. Inside stood piles upon piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins, all somehow glittering inside the dim light of the vault. The huge expanse stone and metal was lit by one small torch with burned with blue fire. I wondered if it ever burned out.

As if reading my thoughts, Luke said to me, "Everlasting fire. Never burns out. Made in one quick, easy spell."

Jocelyn reached into the vault and pulled out a handful of coins. She placed them in a large canvas bag. While my mother filled it, Luke pointed out to me, "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Twenty-nine knuts make a sickle which seventeen of make a Galleon. Remember that, it'll come in handy."

I nodded slowly.

….

The bright light of the sun seemed to burn my eyes. WE stood outside the bank, my mom clutching an overflowing bag of coins in her hands. Luke's hands were on his hips.

"What should we get first?" my mom spoke to us.

"Let's leave the best for last," Luke said to no one in particular.

"What's 'the best'?" It was Simon.

"Going to Ollivander's and Eeylop's, of course. What else is there to get?"

Simon and I both pulled out our supply lists.

"Books, wands, cauldrons, crystal phials, telescopes—"

"Brass scales, robes, hats, gloves, a cloak, and owl, cat, or toad."

"Suppose we get your robes first."

….

Three hours later, we were laden down with books, telescopes, robes, and plenty more. It was good that Ms. Lewis and Rebecca were here; otherwise we'd have literally shopped 'til we dropped.

We walked into a shop called Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

"Clary, Simon, what would you like? In my opinion, I would go with the owl, because cats and toads can't deliver mail."

I was going to choose an owl anyways. I looked around the shop a bit and came across a magnificent grey owl.

I pointed it out to my mom. "I want _that_ one!"

She nodded in agreement.

Simon ended up choosing a chocolate owl. He said it looked exactly like the one that delivered his letter. "It represents the beginning of everything."

When we left the shop, Simon and I ran for Ollivander's. We were eager to get our wands. Soon, we'd be casting spells and brewing potions in the classrooms of Hogwarts. But first, we had to get our wands.

Ollivander turned out to be a rather small man. His head was full of wispy white hair. He had wide eyes—wide, pale eyes. His fingers were long fingers were crooked and bony from years of wand-making.

When he saw my mom, his eyes widened even more. "Jocelyn Fray, I wondered when you'd be entering this shop again." My mom gave him a small smile. He looked at me. "Oh, and this is your daughter, I suppose? She looks just like you when you were her age." A blush spread across my cheeks. "What is her name?"

"Clarissa, but she prefers to go by Clary."

"What a beautiful name. And who is this?" He was looking at Simon.

"I'm Simon, Clary's friend. I'm going to Hogwarts too!"

"Oh, dear. I suppose we should get started then." With that, Ollivander climbed a ladder that leaned against a tall shelf filled with boxes which in turn were filled with wands. He grabbed a handful and stepped down the ladder. He handed Simon and I each one. "Simon, you hold a maple wand with a dragon core, sixteen and one-quarter inches. Clary, you hold an elm wand with a phoenix core, seven and a half inches."

We stood staring at him.

"Well, give it a wave."

And so we did. I'll never know who did it, but the combination of both waves caused boxes to fall off their respective shelves and the lights to dim considerably.

"We should do this one at a time. Ladies first. Clary, wave your wand again."

Nothing happened. Ollivander took the wand away and motioned for Simon to wave his wand again. More boxes toppled from the shelves. Mr. Ollivander took it away. He handed me another wand and gave me a quick description. Nothing happened when I waved it and he took it away at once.

Dozens of wands and waves later, we still had not found a wand for either me or Simon. Mr. Ollivander walked to the very end of one shelf, at the back of the shop, and plucked a wand from it. Then he turned around and did the same.

He walked back over and handed me one. "Made of ash, its core is that of a unicorn, measures 8 and one-quarter inches, hard…"

I waved it and sparks flew from my wand. Luke and my mom erupted into cheers as Ollivander gave me a small, satisfied smile. Then, he handed the other wand to Simon.

"Its wood is of black walnut, the core is also that of a unicorn. Nine and three-quarter inches, also hard."

Simon waved it and it, too, erupted sparks from the tip. We all burst into cheers. Luke paid the wand-maker and with that, we headed home.


	3. Diagon Alley: The Lightwoods

**Disclaimer**: _Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and other characters mentioned, including, but not limited to Maryse Lightwood and Alec Lightwood all belong to Cassandra Clare, who I am not._

_All settings mentioned from the Harry Potter Universe, including, but not limited to, Diagon Alley, and shops in Diagon Alley, belong to J.K. Rowling, as well does Mr. Ollivander._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Diagon Alley: The Lightwoods<strong>

Isabelle's POV

The familiar alley was buzzing with people. (Alec had started at Hogwarts two years ago. The rest of the family and I had seen him off in London as well as accompanied him to Diagon Alley.) There were families with their children, old ladies with humped backs who walked alone, groups of middle-aged women who talked and laughed as they walked. People poured in and out of shops. A hoard of boys and girls stood in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, with their noses pressed to the windows, their faces lit up with awe as they gazed at the new Nimbus 2001. A small blonde girl stood in front of Eeylop's Owl Emporium, gazing at an owl in amazement, a graying man behind her. She had no clue she was standing in a puddle of bird droppings.

I sneered at her choice of clothes. Despite the heat, she was wearing a lime green cloak and  
>yellow suit underneath. Sighing and shaking my head, I looked away at the painful-to-look-at clothes. She <em>needed<em> a new wardrobe. I looked up at my mom to find her surveying the crowd like a hawk.

"Mom?" She looked down at me."Is everything okay?"

She nodded as she looked away, swallowing. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me forward into the surging mass of witches and wizards alike.

**….**

I ran into the freedom of Diagon Alley, away from the pushing and showing in Flourish and Blotts. I took in a deep breath of the humid summer air and slowly let it out. Turning around to face the shop, I saw Jace and Alec striding out, smirks on their faces. I saw a sign on the shops window that said:

**ALL HOGWARTS**

**SCHOOL BOOKS**

**50% OFF!**

**THIS WEEKEND ONLY!**

No wonder it was so rowdy in there. People were going crazy left and right to save money on their children's school books. They really added up when you were paying for three, four, five sets of books.

"Alright, one more shop to go! Who's ready to get their wands?" my dad exclaimed. I hadn't noticed him or my mother step out of the shop.

Perking up, Jace and I shouted, "ME!" at once.

**….**

"Robert and Maryse Lightwood," a small, white haired man whispered from the top of ladder that leaned against a tall shelf of wands. He leisurely stepped down from it and walked over to my parents. My mom smiled while they shook hands and said, "Hello, Ollivander. It's good to see you again."

My dad grunted and then also shook hands with Mr. Ollivander who then looked down and saw the three of us—Alec, Jace, and me.

"I suppose it's time for the two of you to get your wands," he spoke to the both us, his yes drifted from one pair to the other. "Ladies first. You know, just yesterday I said the same thing to two other customers—a boy and a girl. The girl, a redhead, could have been a Weasley had she not been with Jocelyn Fray." He said the last part to my parents. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jace's tawny ones light up with a renewed interest.

"Jocelyn Fray, you say? I haven't seen her since Harry Potter's victory over You-Know-Who. How's she doing?"

"Well enough, from the looks of it. She was with Lucian. I wonder what's been going on between those two." He scratched his chin in thought. A moment later, Ollivander, whistling, went over to a shelf and pulled out a few boxes. Walking back over, he handed me one and quickly gave me a description. I waved it and papers scattered everywhere.

"Whoops," I muttered.

"Whoops indeed. No matter. Try this one." And again, he handed me a wand and gave a description, but before I was able to completely grasp it in my hand, he pulled it back. "No, never mind."

Six wands later, papers were discarded everywhere, wands out of their cases and strewn across the floor. The door kept opening and closing, the bell above it constantly ringing. It seemed like I would never find a wand.

Ollivander strode over to a shelf and pulled out a black box. I could see glittering words on it. He looked at it in curiosity and then looked at me. He looked back to the case and then to me. From me to the case. From the case to me. Nodding to no one in particular,, he took the wand from its velvety interior and handed it to me. Anticipation bubbled in my stomach.

"Blackthorn wood, dragon heart string core, measures precisely 13 inches. _Not_ flexible."

Almost immediately after taking it in my hand, the wand emitted red and gold sparks. MY chest swelled as everyone erupted into cheers. A wide grin became plastered to my face as I took in every small grain in the wood of the wand. When everyone quieted down, the old man went back over to the towering shelves and pulled out a number of boxes.

After pulling the wand out of its case, he handed it to Jace and almost immediately took it back. This happened many times until, finally, he let him test out the wand. He gave the wand's specifications, but nothing happened when Jace waved it. He looked at it sourly and placed it on the counter top.

Ollivander handed Jace yet another wand. "This is a very odd wand. Just about the only on of its kind. I remember when I was making it, I'd run out of the wood that I'd been using, which was Red Oak. So, having run out of it, I was forced to make the rest of it with cypress. It's the handle that's made from cypress. Other than that, it's completely normal, with a dragon heart string core, measuring 14 and three-quarter inches—which is unusually long for a wand—and it is yielding."

Jace waved it and it too emitted red and gold sparks. Once again, we all burst into cheers as Jace stared at his wand with pride, chest puffed out.

I grinned from ear to ear as the realization hit me that in just a few more weeks, I'd be starting at the magnificent Hogwarts School.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Katniss, and Peeta are all entering their first year. They are eleven years old. Gale and Alec are in their third and Magnus is in his fourth.

Also, please please please please review my writing. If you think a sentence sounds awkward, tell me. If you think my writing is terrible and I really need to work on it, tell me. If you think my writing is good, tell me. PLEASE.

AND, you have to tell me which house each character you think should be in. Katniss, Peeta, Jace, and Isabelle are Gryffindors. Gale might be a Slytherin. Alec and Magnus might be Ravenclaw. Simon might be a Hufflepuff and Clary, well, Clary is either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.


	4. Diagon Alley: District Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling or Suzanne Collins. Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, Ollivander and his shop, and Professor McGonagall all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, as well as any other settings or characters mentioned from the Harry Potter universe. Gale Hawthorne, the Everdeens, the Mellarks, and District 12 all belong to Suzanne Collins, not me, as well as any other settings or characters mentioned from the Hunger Games universe.

**Chapter Four: District Twelve**

_Gale's POV_

_Pop!_

I turned around and came face to face with McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall. What are you doing here?" I furrowed my brows.

"Mr. Hawthorne, there is a Muggle-born here in District Twelve."

I shifted from foot to foot.

"Hawthorne. There is a _Muggle-born_ in District Twelve. "

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay. Well, could you tell me who it is?"

"Catnip Everdeen."

"So you want me to help her get adjusted?"

McGonagall nodded. "You will stay with her at the Leaky Cauldron until it is time for you to board the Hogwarts Express. I've already spoken to Tom. He will give you food and shelter, free of charge. But we have to leave today to take Miss Everdeen and yourself to Diagon Alley."

I nodded and quickly ran to my room, gathered all my clothes—clean and dirty—as well as anything else I might need and threw them all in a suitcase. I said goodbye to my mother and my siblings after quickly explaining the situation and met McGonagall outside my house.

Five minutes later, we were in front of Catnip's house, with McGonagall knocking on the door, the sleeve of her black robe sliding down to her elbow. A goat stood at the side of the house, chewing on grass, its beady eyes trained on me. I shivered and looked away.

Just then, Mrs. Everdeen opened the door. She looked McGonagall up and down and then looked up at her, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes?"

The professor stretched out her hand, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here about your daughter, Catnip."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your daughter, Catnip. She's been accepted into my school."

Mrs. Everdeen looked behind her and called out for Catnip who scurried to the door, her dark braid trailing behind her. Her jaw dropped when she caught sight of us.

McGonagall gave her a tight-lipped smile. "You must be Catnip. My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm here to assist you on your way to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Everdeen seemed to have found her voice. "Hold on a second. What's going on here?"

It took half an hour for Mrs. Everdeen to accept that her Catnip was a witch. She'd refused to listen, crossed her arms, and turned away. Nothing could or would make her understand. But then McGonagall started to explain what made her a witch. She gave her examples of things she could do that others couldn't. I saw a flash of recognition appear in Mrs. Everdeen's eyes and then out of the corner of my eyes, a flicker of hope crossed McGonagall's face. After Mrs. Everdeen accepted the "terrible" news, she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. I shifted from foot to foot; hand on a hip while the professor just pursed her lips.

Soon enough, little Prim came along and asked what was going on. No one answered her. At only seven years old, she wouldn't have yet received her Hogwarts letter. I didn't even know if she was displaying any signs of magic either. She wouldn't understand.

Mrs. Everdeen was still bawling her eyes out when Catnip—with determination on her face—left the room to gather her things. And then we were out the door.

**The Next Day**

Catnip looked up at me n wonder as I found the correct brick to tap. We were behind the Leaky Cauldron standing on front of the brick wall that could lead us into Diagon Alley. It reeked of rotting food, what with the trash can standing only two feet from us.

"Is it scary?"

"Is what scary?"

"You know, Hogwarts."

"Some of the teachers, yes. The size of the school, yes. The way the corridors look at night, lit only by candles, yes. But you get used to it. What seems scary now won't be so scary when you're older. When you're used to it." I shrugged.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her nod and then swallow as the walled up into an arch. The crowd of bustling people came as no surprise to me, but it sure did to Catnip. I saw her astonishment in her wide eyes and her gaping mouth. I chuckled under my breath.

"First thing's first," I explained to her, "Of course, you have to pay with money. We're going to Gringotts"—I pointed to the marble building—"and we're going to take money out the vault assigned to us. Then we'll buy our supplies and such.""

She nodded and hastily stepped into the crowd.

….

The bell of Ollivander's shop rang above us. He was at the counter in the blink of an eye. He gave me a small smile.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"My friend, Catnip, is just st—"

"It's Katniss."

I looked down to see Catnip staring up at me, her arms crossed across her chest. "Huh?"

"My name, it's Katniss, not Catnip."

I apologized to her and quickly explained our ordeal to Ollivander. He got to work, taking down handfuls of wands at a time, none of which seemed to suit Katniss. But finally, the wand came that would empower Katniss for the rest of her life. Or until she needed a new one. Either one, really. It was 13 and three-quarter inches. It had Hawthorne wood—I chuckled at that—and a phoenix feather core. The wand emitted red and gold sparks. I patted Katniss on the shoulder, wondering if the color sparks your wand emitted had anything to do with the Hogwarts house you were put in.

_Peeta POV_

Peder pushed me into the moving mass. People swarmed around me, pushing me, shoving me, pulling me. I stumbled and fell over. The mass seemed to thin enough for me to stand. I pushed myself off the ground and dusted myself off.

Within minutes, my parents, Josh, Peder, and I arrived at Gringotts. We took out enough money to purchase all the necessary supplies and hurried away, wanting to get back to the Leaky Cauldron before it got dark. We walked into Ollivander's just as the sun began to set.

Little light filtered through the windows of the shop. It was dark inside and the tall shelves that cast shadows along the floor only made it darker. I heard scuffling footsteps and the little white-haired man appeared. He looked small, standing between the overshadowing shelves.

"Just one this time?"

My mom nodded, tapping her foot.

Ollivander took a few boxes off some shelves. He handed one to me and gave me a quick description. But when I waved it, nothing happened. This happened repeatedly for who knows how many times. I lost count after 30.

It was well near closing time when Ollivander handed me one that came from the back of the shop.

"This one"—he coughed—"measures 11 and one half-inches. It has a unicorn core and alder tree wood. It's very flexible."

I waved it as soon as he handed it to me. Red and gold sparks erupted from the tip. My whole family as well as Ollivander cheered loudly while my mother just looked out the window. I ignored the impatient look on her face and turned back to my wand.

**A/N: **WOW! I updated a week earlier! Hopefully my next chapter will be up sooner. And I know this chapter is kind of short, I just really wanted to get out of Diagon Alley and into Hogwarts, which is where we'll be in the next chapter. We'll see the Sorting and the feast and, well, really, that's about it. Please review! : )


	5. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter universe as well as any characters mentioned from it such as Minerva McGonagall.I am not Suzanne Collins and I do not own Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. I am not Cassandra Clare and I do not own Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec Lightwood, and Simon Lewis.

**Chapter Five: The Sorting**

Magnus POV

I could see him from here—the one with the black hair and the blue eyes. I had yet to figure out his name or…anything about him really. All I knew was that he was in Gryffindor house and he was… different. While everyone beside him sat chattering, telling about the summer's oh-so-many adventures, he sat there looking at the tall doors that led to the rest of the school.

But that wasn't the only way he was different. In the two years he had been here, I'd never seen him get that look on his face that other boys got when a pretty girl walked by. There were other explanations for it, but I saw him talking to Oliver Wood once and he—Oliver—smiled at _him_ and _he _blushed deeply. He was different. Like me.

Professor Snape walked past, obscuring my view of the boy. I strained my neck, trying to catch sight of him again. A second later, Snape walked out the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

Maia snapped her fingers at me. She raised her eyebrows when our eyes met.

"Who is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but just then McGonagall strode through the doors, the cowering and awestruck first years trailing in her wake. She held the stool in her hands, the black Sorting Hat on top. She set it in front of the long table where the teachers sat and called up a boy named Noah Abrams. His legs shaking, he stepped up to the stool and plopped down on it. He screwed his eyes shut as the hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called out.

The kids at the table cheered and stood up, welcoming their newest member.

My eyes wandered around the room a bit. I tuned out the cheers and the Sorting Hat and the shaking, pale, doe-eyed first years. But then I heard the strangest name called. It was Katniss Everdeen. My eyes flickered to her, away from the other students of Hogwarts. Her legs were steady as she tiptoed her way to the stool. Her skin was an olive tone and her dark hair was pulled back in a braid. She sat on the stool looking most indifferent, her hands clasped on her lap.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out. She joined the cheering Gryffindors. She waved to someone from her seat.

There was a regretful expression on Gale Hawthorne's face. He sent a small smile Katniss' way and turned back to the first years.

"Fray, Clarissa!"

Fray…Fray… the name sounded oddly familiar and yet I couldn't seem to place it.

Even from this distance could see the shaking of her hands. When she sat on the stool, I saw the light flush that had begun to creep up her face. She was placed in Gryffindor. Once again, the students rejoiced their new member. My eyes wandered around the room, occasionally stopping to look at the black-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Lewis, Simon!"

Even from here, I could see Clarissa perk up. Simon waved to her as he approached the stool. She smiled back.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Sorting Hat placed Simon in Hufflepuff. It wasn't what he had hoped for.

Next was Isabelle Lightwood, an almost exact replica of the boy I'd been keeping an eye on. If it hadn't been for the eyes—hers were black—one could have easily assumed they were identical twins despite the age difference. With her black hair shimmering, she cat-walked her way to the stool. A quick glance around the room told me that _everyone _had their eyes on her. The boys' eyes filled with wanting, the girls' green-eyed with jealousy.

Isabelle eyed the crowd, her back straight as McGonagall gently placed the hat atop her head. "Mmmm…yesss, a Lightwood, I see. Guess I know right where to put this one… Gryffindor!"

And once again, the over ecstatic Gryffindors stood up, pumping their fists, stomping their feet, and yelling. I saw Isabelle join the black haired boy at the table.

Then came Jace Lightwood. He looked nothing like Isabelle. He had gold hair and gold skin and gold eyes. Everything about him was gold. Bits of his curly hair fell in tendrils across his eyes. He traipsed towards the stool, eyeing the people around him on his way. Plenty of girls blushed when his eyes fell on them, but he continued on with a small smirk on his face. His eyes bored into everyone else's as he sat on the stool. He looked almost bored, as if he did this every day, as if he already knew the answer. He probably already did. He had enough confidence in him to know it.

Just like the last, he was placed in Gryffindor. It almost came as no surprise, just from the way he walked up to the stool. Everything I had seen about him, in those few seconds spewed arrogance and bravery, confidence and frivolity.

I kept an eye on him as more and more kids were sorted, some in Ravenclaw, others in Slytherin. I watched him interact with Isabelle and the other boy. I had to figure out his name. I couldn't just think of him as the "black-haired boy" or "the other boy" or anything like that.

The girls around Jace couldn't seem to take their eyes off him. Occasionally he would smile at one of the girls, who would squeal, blush, and then turn away. He'd laugh and continue his conversation with the other two. Isabelle sometimes gave him an aggravated look, like he'd said the wrong thing.

"Mellark, Peeta!"

He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I could sense his anxiety despite his confident walk to the seat. It was in hands which were clenched, the knuckles turning white. It was in his flickering eyes, taking in each and every face around him. But he walked on steadily to his the seat, a determined spring to his feet.

The Sorting Hat took a while in deciding which house to put Peeta in. It muttered to itself, much in the way it did when the glorious Harry Potter sat in that same stool, waiting to be sorted, much in the way it did when I sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted into Ravenclaw. By now, everyone was teetering on the edge of their seat, but most of all the Gryffindors because they'd already received a numerous amounts of new House members, so more would just be expected.

And just as expected, Peeta was placed in Gryffindor. And just as before the Gryffindors jumped up, applauding loudly, while the rest of us—Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin—just looked on as he stood up from the seat and took one at the Gryffindor table.

Thirty or so students later, all the first years had been sorted. Ravenclaw had received about 10 more students, Hufflepuff eight students, Slytherin nine students, and Gryffindor just three more, including a Ginevra Weasley. Somewhere in between there, McGonagall and Dumbledore both left the Great Hall, looking stern and walking quickly.

Dumbledore spoke to us shortly and afterwards the food appeared on the platters. I hastily dug in, serving myself turkey, custard tart, and plenty more.


	6. Sorry

HI GUYS! I know you were hoping for a chapter, but I've been busy with school and everything so I'm going to put this off until mid-June. I do intend on finishing this story because I know it sucks so bad when someone just gives up on their story.

I really am sorry that this isn't what you wanted, but I just can't write besides the fact that I'm having writer's block and I have yet to figure out where I'm going with this story. Hopefully, all that will be sorted by the time I next update.

Once again, I'm sorry and I hope all my dear readers are doing well.

XOXO

-Olivia DeLuca


End file.
